


Unspoken Truths

by Fenix21



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen, the mysterious woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have been going through the Doctor's mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Truths

He had never thought to see her face again.

She had nearly abandoned her hold on his memory in the years since he had last seen her.  Why it should surprise him that she would be here now, taking a lonely and futile stand against powers that were beyond them both, he did not know.  Her eyes were so familiar, even now as he looked into them for the first time in over a century, deep whirlpools of muted starlight touched in gold.  Many, many centuries past he had looked into the mirror and seen the same eyes.

All of his fury drained away.  His body grew cold beneath her gaze, and his focus sharpened and narrowed.  The corner of her mouth hitched just a little as she grasped his comprehension.  She knew what would come next.  She knew the sacrifice for both of them.  

It had come to this, then.

Her gaze moved just over his shoulder, and the Doctor was compelled to turn and look the Master in the eye.  He wore that immovable smirk, still.  His gaze was taunting and vindictive.  All that he had envisioned had come to pass, and he was ignorant that it would be the destruction of reality itself.  Then he looked past the Doctor at the face revealed.  The spark of insanity in his eyes dulled, dimmed, and guttered out.  The inner madness that had tortured him and carried him to this awful moment suddenly shattered and fell away to leave a terrible comprehension in its place.  His eyes welled with tears and the Doctor’s heart broke to see the dawning of an awful truth in their depths.  The Master moved his gaze back to the Doctor’s and for a moment they could see each other’s fate reflected.

“Get out of the way.”  The Doctor’s voice was soft and carried across the room like thunder whispering through the mountains.  The gun went off.

The Doctor turned in time to see her face, her sad smile, her aching gaze take him in for the last time.  She brought her hands in front of her face once again.

 


End file.
